Dirty Blood
by Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds out that his mother has been a Muggle all along and the only person to help him along his way is no other than the princess of Mudblood's, Hermione Granger. Oneshot with short explanation behind the logics. Dramione. AU. Might be re-written
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Blood. That's what runs through my veins. I looked at my dying father in disbelief.

"She fooled everybody but the Ministry discovered it. She never did go to Hogwarts. She never was Narcissa Black. Bellatrix has always been mad but to help her edit the memories of so many…" His father said before never waking again.

Draco was too shocked to be worried about his father's death. His mother was a Muggle. This changed everything. What would his friends think? Wait… No. All his previous Hogwarts friends had abandoned him for being a 'Blood Traitor'. Everybody else still saw him as evil. Nobody cared for him. His father was now dead, his mother a Muggle and being taken to the Ministry for trial. Who did he have? Nobody.

His voice turned to strangled sobs and he heard footsteps behind him. He'd been told that a girl who'd been in his year at Hogwarts was doing an internship here and that she was taking care of his father but he had yet to find out who it was.

"Oh goodness." Said the girl before rushing out.

When she came back in Draco had calmed a bit. She sat down next to him and he heard her breathing pattern and knew who it was.

"Granger." He said and looked up at her.

"Malfoy." She replied but he saw something in her eyes. Pity? No. He wasn't sure. "I'm afraid you have to leave. Headmistress McGonagall has come here to see you and I was sent to take you to her."

She stood and Draco stood too. His hair was loose about his face and his skin was messy and a bit dirty. Not to mention tear stained. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor as he walked.

"Mr Malfoy." He heard McGonnigal say. "Do sit."

So he sat. He then looked up at his previous Transfiguration teacher and saw genuine pity in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Mr Malfoy but you and I both know that I needed to see you about your mother." She continued and the pity grew.

He swallowed and nodded before turning to the door in which Granger was standing in. McGonnigal dismissed her but she noticed Draco giving her a look that said 'I need to speak to you afterwards.'

"Your mother was a Muggle." McGonnigal began. "Bellatrix wanted a sister that agreed with what she believed so changed the memories of almost everybody but forgot one, Dumbledore. It is still a mystery why he never said anything because you thought very highly of Purebloods and you were a-"

"Total git." Draco continued.

"Quite." The Professor agreed. "Though we can no longer ask him since he is no longer here."

Draco looked at the floor again and went stiff. He always blamed himself for Dumbledore dying and he absolutely hated himself for it.

"Anyway, since you no longer have parents to look after you, I have come to invite you to stay for a year at Hogwarts to repeat what you missed last year." McGonagall said and Draco looked eagerly at her before smiling. A genuine, actual smile.

Draco rarely gave out smiles but he wanted to be a better person and smiling would be a start.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said politely before she dismissed him and he got up to leave.

When he stepped outside he saw that Granger had been waiting.

"I'm so sorry." Draco said to her. "I am a git. I hate myself. You hate me and you should. In fact, everybody should but I'm sorry. For calling you a Mudblood. Blood is blood. And I can't tell you how much that night in the manor with my aunt haunts me."

Granger looked at him curiously.

"Apology accepted." She said and Draco was stunned. "You _were_ a git, Malfoy. You shouldn't hate yourself and I don't _hate_ you. You didn't tell your family that it as us even when you knew it was. I have to thank you for that."

With that she turned to leave but looked over her shoulder at him.

"By the way, you're Head Boy and I'm Head Girl. See you on the train."

She walked off then and left Draco standing there. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd always done it and nobody but him knew, it was actually a nervous tic. He did it automatically and couldn't control it. No Matter how hard he tried. He walked out and apparated home.

….

The station was buzzing but Draco was already on the train in the Head compartment with Granger. He was staring out of the window but not really looking at anything. It had gotten out in the papers somehow that he was Half-Blood but the world only found out this morning. Just then, an owl swooped in and passed Granger a copy of the Daily Prophet and Draco glanced nervously at her.

"I guess it arrived late." Granger said, more to herself than him.

Then she looked at the cover to see a certain blonde staring back at her with the headline, 'Draco the Half-Blood Malfoy'. She read the whole article before looking at the boy opposite her.

"You can tell me I have dirty blood if it'll make you feel better about all those times I was a hypocrite." Draco said. "I didn't know."

Granger shook her head and gave him a sad smile. Then Draco saw three people he didn't want to see again. Potter, Weasley and Weaselette. They stopped when they saw him. His hair was hanging limply over his forehead and his eyes had dark smudges underneath them. He wasn't wearing a normal black suit that they were used to seeing him in, but a Muggle grey hoodie and jeans. And above all, his eyes were apologetic.

"Professor McGonagall said we could sit with you, Hermione." Potter explained and sat next to the girl. Weasley and Weaslette sat next to the Boy Wonder. Potter nodded in acknowledgement to Draco. "Malfoy."

Draco smiled weakly at him.

"Potter." His voice was stained and croaky and after that he knew that they could tell he'd been crying before coming on the train.

He popped a chocolate frog in his mouth and then picked up the card. He chuckled and The other four looked at him, astonished. He held up the card for them to see and Grager laughed a bit too. Weasley clapped Potter on the back and Weaselette's eyes grew.

"I didn't know I was on the chocolate frog cards!" Potter said excitedly.

He picked up a frog for himself and ate it quickly to look at the card.

"I got Dumbledore." He said but then looked up anxiously at Draco.

The effect was immediate. Draco's face went, if possible, even paler than it already had been. What little colour that had been in his face washed away by an invisible tidal wave. His body stiffened and his eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill. Then somebody else passed that made them fall. Katie Bell. He's almost killed her. The tears glistened on his face but he didn't sob.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled while wiping the water from his eyes.

The Golden Trio looked at him pityingly but She-Weasel glared at him.

"And you should be." She said sternly. "It's your fault he's dead anyway but unfortunately, sorry doesn't bring back the dead. You should be in Azkaban. I'm glad that your dad's dead because you now know what it's like when someone you care for leaves you. But then you have your mother. Oh wait, I forgot. You don't. Your stupid Muggle mother is on trial. She'll get the kiss for that you know."

Weasley glared at his sister. And muttered something in her ear. She glared back and stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door behind her.

"Look," Weasley said. "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be." Draco sighed. "I deserve worse."

He ate a few more chocolate frogs but didn't look at the cards until all of them were gone. He stared in disbelief at the new collection. Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Diggory and he was completely baffled by this one, himself.

"Looks like you're not the only one who made the cards, Potter." Draco said and passed the stack over to them.

They stared at the cards too. Weasley and Granger looked excited but Potter looked confused.

"I don't know why they bothered putting me in there." Draco said before looking out of the window again. "I'm disgusting."

His card read:

 _Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater for Lord Voldemort. In the Battle of Hogwarts he showed that his heart wasn't pure evil. Not pure at all. Neither his blood, as it seems. The Ministry have proven that his mother is indeed a Muggle. The boy is at Hogwarts to repeat his final year because of what he missed._

"I'm sorry." Draco said without moving his eyes from the passing land outside. "For being a git. For insulting you're families and laughing at the slug incident. I'm sorry about Buckbeak and I am glad he lived through it. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did in that graveyard, Potter. I'm sorry I helped Umbridge and above all, I'm sorry I got Dumbledore killed. I also need to thank you for saving me from the Room of Requirement during the war. I owe you mega time."

"I forgive you, Malfoy." Potter said and Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Same here." The redhead said and held out his hand to Draco. "Truce?"

Draco turned and smiled at the three and shook Weasley's hand.

"Truce."

….

Once at the school, Draco had to go with Granger to the Head Dorms to do some work before joining the feast. Draco didn't bother covering up his left arm since Granger knew what was there. But she was still staring at his rolled up sleeves as he unpacked some of his things.

"I'd forgotten about that." She said quietly.

He looked down at his arm and sighed.

"I wish I could forget." He said. "It burns like hell."

"It still hurts?" Granger asked. She sounded a bit worried. "It's not supposed to. The only way it could still hurt would be if somebody else has decided to take Voldemort's place and has already started recruiting people."

Draco looked up at her worried face and saw where this was going.

"My father's dead. I'm not joining them. I was threatened into joining the Death Eaters on me and my parents lives. With my father dead and my mother a liar, I have nothing for them to threaten me with now." He explained. "Besides, I'd rather be dead right now."

"Don't say that!" Granger snapped. "That's a horrible thing to say."

Draco shrugged.

"Nobody cares for me, I don't have any family to turn to and I have no friends." He said and looked at the floor. "I don't blame them."

"That's not true." Granger said and Draco looked up at her, confused. "You have friends. Ron and Harry may not be able to become your friend instantly but they are ok with you. But your my friend."

Draco stared at her in disbelief and then smiled.

"Thanks, Gra- Hermione." He said and the brunettes eyes widened.

"No problem, er- Draco." She replied and smiled back.

Draco carried on un-packing his case and carefully took out his memories and Pensieve. His memories were labeled and he sighed as he picked up the one labeled, ' _father'._ Hermione was looking at his memories too but then he took them into a room to their right.

"Is it ok if I have this room?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and then took her things into the room on the left and they both unpacked in silence after that.

Once Draco had left for the Great Hall, Hermione snuck into his room to see the memory of his father. She knew she shouldn't but her curiosity was outweighing her sensibility. She wondered whether curiosity would kill her or Crookshanks first…

She grabbed the memory and tiptoed back to her room, forgetting that nobody else was here. She poured the memory into her Pensieve and then chucked her head in after it.

She was sitting in a living room with a five year old boy with cold, silver eyes and very blond hair. She assumed this was Draco. The boy was staring at a leaf with all his concentration and it was hovering a few centimetres off the ground.

"Draco!" Came a voice from inside and both Hermione and mini Draco rushed indoors. "I told you not to feed the House-Elves when it is not their dinner time but Dobby here tells me you smuggled him some food from the dinner table. Why?"

It was Lucius. He had a metal cane in his hand and Dobby was looking apologetically at Draco.

"He was hungry, dad." Mini Draco said. "I think we should at least give him more food for him working here. I mean, we don't even pay him! He should at least get-"

"He is a House-Elf, Draco." Lucius said calmly. "He does not need to be payed. We have discussed this before."

Mini Draco glared at his father.

"And we will keep discussing it until he is free." Draco said firmly. "He hates it here! The others don't mind but Dobby-"

Draco's words were cut off my a whack in the head with his father cane. Lucius walked off, leaving his son on the floor. Mini Draco was crying and he had a cut going down the side of his eye where the cane had caught his skin. Dobby was trying to comfort him but then the scene dissolved.

Draco looked about ten this time and he was sitting on his bed reading a book when there was a knock on his door and then Lucius walked in. Draco didn't look up from his book but apparently knew it was his father.

"Hello, dad." He said as he turned the page of his book.

"I told you not to read that Muggle rubbish." Lucius scowled.

Hermione stared at the cover of the book and then recognised it as Swallows and Amazons.

"I told you not to come in here without my saying you could do so and if I remember correctly, you just knocked but didn't wait for me to allow you entrance. So I suppose we are both doing things we shouldn't." Hermione laughed at Draco's cheekiness.

Lucius snatched the book out of Draco's hand and set it on fire. Both Draco and Hermione gasped.

"I was reading that!" Draco said.

"I don't care." Lucius replied. "I forbid you to go back to that Muggle Library again!"

"What?!" Draco yelled. "But… But…"

"You will do as I say unless you want to be beaten again." Lucius replied coldly and swept out of the room.

Hermione looked closely at Draco and saw that he had an almost unnoticeable scar next to his right eye from where he had been hit in the previous memory.

The scene changed again to a third year Draco. He was on the floor crying and he had blood stained all over the front of his shirt. Hermione gasped to see Lucius' wand out on his son.

"What did I do, father?" Draco asked before coughing up blood. "Why are you doing this?"

"Do not question me!" Lucius yelled and waved his wand and Draco again.

More blood appeared all over Draco's chest and he sobbed harder.

"The Hippogriff got away!" Lucius said with another flick of his wand and Draco went flying into the wall behind him.

"It's not my fault." Draco wailed, clutching his chest.

Hermione had had enough, she didn't want to see anymore. She pulled herself away and then landed on her bed. In the Head's dormitory's. She clutched her legs into her chest and hugged them hard. Her breathing was fast as if it had been her being hurt. She didn't want to believe that Draco's father would do such things.

She thought back to second year when he'd been laughing about Ginny being Harry's girlfriend and remembered Lucius butting his cane on Draco's shoulder and he had instantly stopped and looked at the cane in an almost scared way. The she remembered in fourth year when they had gone to see the Quidditch World Cup and Draco had been boating about being in the special box and Lucius had aimed his can at Draco's chest and Draco's eyes had widened and he had put his hands out in front of him.

Hermione couldn't believe she'd never seen it but Lucius must have hurt Draco with that cane on numerous occasions. She also wondered what happened to that book that had been set on fire…

Hermione slipped the memory back in Draco's room and then walked towards the Great Hall to meet Ron and Harry on their way out because she was sure that the feast would be over by now and if not, then it would almost be over.

Without looking where she was going, she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

He had McGonagall behind him and she looked grave. Then, just before she had time to ask what was going on, there was an explosion behind her and she was knocked forwards but was caught by strong arms.

"What….?" She asked but couldn't finish her sentence because where the Head Dorms had previously been, stood an army of people that looked scruffy and broken. All of which had just come from Azkaban.

Draco winced and his right hand went to his lower left arm.

"What do you want, Nott?" Draco asked. "Why are you here?"

Theodore Nott had been sent to Azkaban for killing many Aurors after the Wizarding War. Apparently, he had decided to take over Voldemort's job until he could find someone more powerful.

"I've come for you!" Said the madman in a croaky voice. "Come on. Join us. What 'have you got to loose, eh?"

Draco hesitated before sitting Hermione on the floor and walking over to Nott.

"You're not going to hug me, are you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Nott laughed and then Draco stepped next to him and drew his wand. Hermione gasped and started crying. There was a huge crowd around them now. Draco took one look at the man next to him before muttering a spell that sent Nott's army flying backwards and start cowering in pain from their chest. Nott stood up and ignored the blood stain on his shirt. Draco said several more spells and kept the former Slytherin away from the other students. Then he was knocked backwards and Nott held his wand to his throat.

"The only thing you can do is distract me long enough to escape and I know all your little secrets now, Malfoy. There is nothing you can say that would surprise me!" Nott said with satisfaction as he pressed the wand harder to the blonde's neck.

"I'm not so sure of that." Draco said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah? Have a go then." Nott said maliciously.

"I like football." Nott's mouth dropped and Draco snatched his wand out of his hand and held it to his chest. "Told you so." He said before Nott exploded into thin air.

There was a cheer from the background but Draco ran out into the night and cast a spell for the rest to return to Azkaban.

….

The next day found Draco reading in the library. He heard footsteps and someone sit down in the seat opposite him. It was Hermione.

"You're braver than everybody gives you credit for." She said and he looked up at her just in time for her to catch his lips with a quick kiss.

Draco smiled.

"I really am sorry for all those times I said you had dirty blood." He said.

"Well, since you now know you have 'dirty blood', what would you say to an evening at Hogsmeade with me?" The girl asked, grinning at the blonde before her.

"I'd say," Draco said and put his hand to the brunette's cheek. "That I'm glad I have dirty blood."

….

 **A.N. This is just a time filler for me to get better ideas. I will leave the rest of the story up to the reader of this. I didn't want to have a long story to go with this, just a short little story to show Dramione. I don't especially like doing real character shipping FanFictions but more OC shipping fanfictions. Like Lilianna and Draco in Tag, You're it. I have another idea but I'm not sure whether to write it or not. I'd like to know if people read my FanFictions so please Review, Fav and Follow! Bye XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this explanation as to how Draco is Half-Blood helps to understand.

"Why'dya tell 'im you were a witch Cissy?" Bleatrix asked.

She'd made friends with Narcissa at a Muggle park at a young age and kept contact and not cared what she was told by her family members. She knew Narcissa was a Muggle. She'd just told Lucius that she'd gone to school with him. He didn't remember.

Of course he didn't! She'd never been to Hogwarts.

"Just help me, Bella." Narcissa pleaded. "I love him."

Bellatrix snorted.

"Sorry Cissy but I've made my loyalties clear." Bellatrix rolled up her sleeve to show her Dark Mark. "Love is a horrible thing, Cissy."

Narcissa scowled.

"I'm having his son." Narcissa continued. "I don't want him to know. Just change his memory."

Bellatrix sighed, "It's not that simple. I'd have to edit everybody's minds. That's… That's too much for me."

Bellatrix took one look at the pleading in her friends eyes and gave in. She'd always wanted a sister that shared her point of view…

"Lucius…" Narcissa said to the dying man beside her. Draco would be here any second. "I'm a muggle."

Her husband stared at her and she explained what her and Bellatrix had done.

"We fooled them." Narcissa said, almost smiling. "We fooled them all."

"Not all" Narcissa knew Dumbledore's voice from 300 miles away. "You see, Bellatrix did not have the courage to come and edit my memories."

Narcissa turned to the old man behind her and saw a tear stained and angry Draco behind him. She felt herself go stiff. She was scewed.


End file.
